gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Gears of War: Midnight
Gears of War: Midnight is issue #14 of the Gears of War: Comic Series and is a stand alone issue. It was released in October 2010. Official Wildstorm Summary This issue shines a spotlight on Jace Stratton, who's joining the squad in the recently announced Gears of War 3 game! New series artist Leonardo Manco (HELLBLAZER) provides the hard-hitting, gritty visuals for this story focusing on a younger Jace, fresh out of basic training, who is thrust into an operation that proves anything but routine… http://www.dccomics.com/wildstorm/comics/?cm=15856 Summary One week after the Liberation of Jilane, Jace Stratton goes to The Rusty Nail in The Steel District of Jacinto City. He meets with Alex Brand, and the two order drinks from the bartender. As they drink, Alex notices Jace's left ear, half of which is missing. She asks him what happened, and he begins to relate to her the story of Operation: Midnight. The scene changes to shortly before the Lightmass Offensive, with two Assault Derricks making their way through the Stromson Forest to the Ferro Bridge, and dropping off the Gears of Midnight Squad. Lt.Draper briefs his squad on their mission to keep the bridge open long enough for a convoy to cross it, and they then make their way to the bridge. Draper orders Sgt.Jonathan Harper to take Cpl.Ahman and Pvt.Takashi and secure the far side of the bridge, while Pvt.Gil Gonzalez and Pvt.Rufus scout below it. He and Jace remained on top of the bridge to provide cover. When Harper and his men reached the far side, they found a hole in the bridge, and he ordered Takashi to get a rope ready to rappel down and inspect it. As the Gears continued to find no signs of Locust activity, Draper contacted the drivers of the Derricks that had dropped them off, and asked if they saw anything, but received no response. The drivers had been killed by the Locust, and the squad came under attack from Tickers and Therons, led by General RAAM. Rufus and Gil managed to kill the Tickers that attacked them, and regrouped with Draper and Jace, who were retreating from the Therons. Rufus was killed by a Torque Bow bolt, and Jace lost part of his ear to another bolt. The three remaining Gears then began heading for Harper's position. Harper was cornered by a Theron, unable to move due to holding the rope that was supporting Takashi and Ahman. Unfortunately, the rope snapped, sending the two Gears plunging into the water below. Draper, Jace, and Gil arrived and killed the Theron, and the four Gears took cover and begin fighting RAAM and his advancing Therons. They were saved when four King Ravens arrived and killed the Locust, except for RAAM, who escaped by jumping into the river. As the Gears celebrated the success of their mission, they were contacted by Takashi, who had managed to grab onto the bridge, and he requested a pick-up. As he finished his story, Jace asks Alex if she has any she wants to tell, and she told him if he bought the next round, she would tell a story of her own. Appearances *Alex Brand *Augustus Cole *Draper *Emma *Gil Gonzalez *Jonathan Harper *Lily *Joey *RAAM *Rufus *Jace Stratton *Takashi |creatures = *Locust **Theron Guard **Theron Sentinel *Human *Tickers |events = *Locust War **Liberation of Jilane **Lightmass Offensive **Operation: Midnight |locations = *Jacinto Plateau **Jacinto City ***The Steel District (First identified) ****The Rusty Nail **Landown Highway (First identified) ***Ferro Bridge **Stromson Forest (First identified) |organizations = *Coalition of Ordered Governments **Coalition of Ordered Governments Army ***Alpha Squad ***Midnight Squad |vehicles = *Assault Derrick *King Raven **KR-72 |technology = *Gnasher Shotgun *Mk 2 Lancer Assault Rifle *Snub Pistol *Torque Bow |miscellanea = *COG Armor *God }} Behind the Scenes References Category:Comic